Talk:Boy of Silence
BoS would make an interesting hood ornament for an old car—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 06:21, March 11, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Who are they?(Possible spoilers) Is it ever explained who they are? Did I miss a Voxophone or something? I mean, I know they are supposed to be young people that were put in those helmets, kinda like the Big Daddies, but, is it even explained how they are able to disappear? How they are able to scream like that? Why are they guards? And hy specifically at Comstock House? I was disappointed enough to see that they were just in a single level, near the end, and that they didn't move as Ken promised. Are they at least explained? 22:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC) No, they're not explained in-game at all. The worst thing is that they are certainly not blind, and function exactly like Security Cameras. The opposite of what Levine said in the Heavy Hitters video.Einsteinium99 (talk) 23:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) In the Voxophone "Ending It", Elizabeth says, "And if I bring him here, who is to say that he would be any match for the monsters I have created?" This leads me to believe that it was perhaps Elizabeth herself who created the Boys of Silence, after being changed by Comstock and taking over the asylum. However, the Voxophone is the only source for this explanation, as such it's really just speculation on my part. Key of Destiny (talk) 03:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hood Ornament : From movie "The Rocketeer" -- looks "Like a hood ornament" Dont know what they were smoking when they came up with this. And even so, alot of potential that went to waste. A Human Curfew alarm system for the unter-city ??? These wandering about at night when the lower orders are not supposed to be out and about... Random encounter which Booker might have several ways of handling... Testxyz (talk) 08:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC) The helmet is attached to the leather strap by metal clamps and padlocked shut. Word of mouth has it those helmets never come off. ZanyDragon (talk) 05:38, March 2, 2014 (UTC) You'd think that it would be simpler to have Fink build a replacement machinefor them and the 'defectives' simply be tossed over the side to be expunged from the city (as would all the undesireables eventually when robots servitor were finally in sufficient numbers). Then you could have "Terminator 1913 : Rise of the Automatic Gentlemen" ... Fighting the Lunatics Is it just me, or does anyone else have issues fighting the lunatics? I can fight Handymen, 20+ cops, anything in this game on Easy or Normal and I never, EVER, lose my shield. I trigger one lousy Boy of SIlence and it's all I can do to not get completely overrun by these damn things. Does anyone have tips for fighting the little bastards? Is it basically all stun-and-shotgun against thee guys? (I try to play more midrange so I don't usually carry the shotgun.) Just looking for tips here. 19:38, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Keep running away, get them in a group as they chase after you, turn and lob a Devil's Kiss. Be precise as Salts can be hard to come by if you don't know where to look. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:06, August 15, 2014 (UTC) What are the Lunatics? I'd like to know a little more about the Lunatics themselves, and think it would help if they had a page of their own like the other enemy NPCs. It would be better than just leaving the description here in this page. On a particular note, when attacking, they spout quotes of their own related to being Merged. So far I haven't been able to hear exactly what those sound like due to all the combat, or find a YouTube video for that matter. Just a suggestion.Wanderer99 (talk) 18:17, August 16, 2015 (UTC)